Re-Booking Wrestling Angles Part 2-The Nexus Angle
by PCFreak619
Summary: Part 2 of my Re-Booking series. This time, I rewrite the second biggest flop and failure of angle: The Nexus Angle.
1. Chapter 1

**Re-Booking Wrestling Angles Part 2**

**The Nexus Angle**

June 7, 2010. A day that marked an interesting and compelling time for the WWE and wrestling as a whole.

The shocking debut of the season 1 NXT Rookies faction, lead by the winner of that season, Wade Barrett. The faction that became known as "The Nexus".

The way they came in and just destroyed everything and everyone in sight was just something we hadn't seen in a long time. Not since the nWo days in WCW. It was a time where we were really hyped up and buzzed about the product. It was a night that we wrestling fans will always remember.

But, unfortunately, when we look back at it now, all it does is fill us with so much rage, frustration, and flat out disappointment. Cause we know what happened just two short months later.

August 15, 2010. SummerSlam. The day that all the hype, interest, and intriuge died. The night that The Nexus, especially Wade Barrett himself, and all their momentum came to a grinding, screeching halt. The night that John Cena buried, not only Wade Barrett himself, but an entire group of young and promising talent that could have and **SHOULD **have been stars of the future to come for the next decade.

You know, wrestling fans, in my first part of the series, Re-Booking Wrestling Angles Part 1, make sure to check that out, I said that the Invasion Angle was the worst angle in wrestling history. And while I still stand by that statement, The Nexus Angle is probably the second worst angle of all time.

Why you ask? Because, like the Invasion Angle, it had the potential to create several new stars, make incredible moments on television, and tell one of the biggest stories that would grab us fans by the balls and make us watch with excitement.

And what happened? Again, like the Invasion, **EGO. **It was ego that ruined the Invasion Angle, and it was ego that ruined the Nexus Angle, this one being by Cena's big ego.

A story that should've been huge, and turned out to be one big failure that, pretty much ruined career's and caused bad business for everybody involved.

However, me being here, I feel like I **HAVE **to re-write this angle. Cause I think, no I know, I can do better than how the WWE handle this angle. How I would write this angle is how the WWE **SHOULD **have done the Nexus Angle.

So, without any further ado, this is Re-Booking Wrestling Angles Part 2-The Nexus Angle.

**Author's Note: Yeah, I've decided to try and do a second part of my Re-Booking series, even though, I am not even close to finishing Part 1. Hope you all enjoy. If you do, make sure to comment, like, favorite, and follow this story for future updates. Thank you all and goodnight everybody.**


	2. Ch1: Lead Up and Night After SummerSlam

**Re-Booking Wrestling Angles Part 2-The Nexus Angle**

**Lead Up into SummerSlam**

So, to start off this Re-Booking, I'm gonna be honest you guys, I'd keep almost everything the same leading up into SummerSlam. Everything was so well done. I honestly would even do the Daniel Bryan firing thing. But, I'd do it as a work.

However, if I would change one thing, it would be the Sheamus incident. Really? You got a 6' guy running away from the Nexus scared like a little bitch? No, how I would do it, is I would have the Nexus surround Sheamus. He looks around, he brogue kicks Skip Sheffield, and he tries to fight off as many as he can, but the numbers advantage is just too much.

Yeah, that's one thing I'd change. Actually make Sheamus a badass heel. Like the fuck he should have been.

But, if I had to change something else, I'd do this thing where whenever a Nexus attack happens, and Jericho is around, they don't touch him. And Wade Barrett just smiles at him everytime his goons attack someone. Leaving Jericho looking confused.

I'd also have Jericho alone backstage one night, and he runs into Wade Barrett and the Nexus. They stare at each other, and Wade thanks Jericho for teaching him everything. He walks off and all the other Nexus Members stare at him while they follow their leader.

Obviously, this causes the other members of Team WWE to question Jericho. He looks like he doesn't have much to say. Cena tells everyone that they need to stay United for this match. So, even though they don't like each other, just cooperate for the sake of this match.

Now, onto SummerSlam. I'd have Daniel Bryan come back on Team WWE. I'd have him have some shine, like have him eliminate Heath Slater via Submission. Then, have Daniel Bryan on the outside, ref isn't looking, then Miz comes out, after thinking HE was going to be on Team WWE, and does the skull crushing finale on him on the outside, rolls him back in, Justin Gabriel hits the 450, and Bryan is eliminated. This would then set up a Daniel Bryan vs The Miz story. Cause, really guys, I think Bryan and Miz just have great chemistry with each other, it'd be foolish NOT to immediately do it when he comes back.

Then, I would have Edge eliminate Justin Gabriel.

We also have Bret Hart get eliminated by Michael Tarver. Now the question is would he do it? Eh, with Bret Hart's attitude, him being a mark for himself, maybe. However, this is fantasy booking. So, take it with a grain of salt.

Wade Barrett eliminates Edge after an accidental miscommunication by Jericho.

Darren Young and R-Truth both get counted out after failing to answer the 10 count, due to them brawling with each other all the way to the backstage area. This will also set up a feud with them.

John Morrison eliminates David Otunga, only to then be eliminated by Skip Sheffield.

Michael Tarver gets DQ'd after throwing the ref aside very forcefully. This sets up kind of like a blatant disregard for the rules kind of heel character here for Tarver.

Skip Sheffield also gets DQ'd after hitting Cena with a chair multiple times. He has weakened Cena.

So, now it's down to Barrett against Cena and Jericho. Now, after Cena tags Jericho in, it looks like Jericho and Barrett are gonna go at it. After all, Jericho was Barrett's mentor for season 1 of NXT. And, until this point, they haven't even touched. So will they here?

Noooooo.

After a bit of a stare down, Jericho turns around and Codebreakers Cena. He then walks out and intentionally gets himself counted out. He smiles at his rookie with an evil smile.

Jericho has betrayed Team WWE.

Barrett then hits Cena with Wasteland, 1-2-3, The Nexus win. After Barrett defeats Cena, all the other Nexus Members come out and celebrate. Jericho comes in, and raises Barrett's hand.

**Monday Night Raw (August 16, 2010):**

We open this show with the Nexus coming out, and Barrett introduces the new co-leader of the group. Chris Jericho.

Jericho explains his actions. He says that every single person on Team WWE has had it out for him since last year. Mostly Cena and Edge. He can't forgive Cena for taking his World Heavyweight Championship away from him back in 2008, and he can't forgive Edge for screwing up their tag team title reign in 2009. He also tells how Truth and Morrison think that they're the best in the company, when HE is the best in the world. He also says that Bret is an old man trying to reclaim his glory years that are far behind him, and trying to make young guys like him as well as Barrett and every other Nexus member.

He basically says that, after everything he did for WWE for the better part of over 10 years, he feels betrayed that he was treated like this. So, thats why he took his rookie's offer to join the Nexus. And he says he's proud of Barrett for learning from his ways.

Then, Cena comes out. He tells Jericho that he wasn't betrayed because of how everyone treated him, he was treated that way because of his arrogance and ego. Thinking he's the best because he says he's the best, when that should be what the fans decide.

Jericho tells Cena that he is the best, but he also trained the best to beat people like him. And that's who Barrett's. He beat Cena last night. And he can beat him again.

So, Cena challenges Barret to a match tonight. Wade accepts. However, the Anonymous GM chimes in, and says that everyone from last night's match will also be there as Lumberjack's. It's a Lumberjack match.

However, during the show, it's shown backstage that Bret has been assaulted by someone. Obviously it's the Nexus. So, he gets taken to the hospital. He's not gonna be a Lumberjack here.

So we have Cena vs Barrett. His lumberjacks are Jericho and the Nexus members. Cena's are Morrison, Truth, Edge, and Bryan. Half of how many Barrett's are.

So, the two have a match, and we also get a point where Cena and Barrett both go to the outside, and are attacked by their respective lumberjacks. Miz runs in and clocks Bryan in the face with his Money in the Bank briefcase, and quickly runs away. Barrett then comes back in, and due to a distraction by Jericho, where him and Darre toss Truth off the ramp, Barrett hits Cena from behind, Wasteland, 1-2-3, and Barrett beats Cena again.

The Nexus and Jericho then beat down Edge and Cena. They stand tall to close the show.

**Author's Note: So, yeah, here's the first part of the rebooked Nexus Angle. If you enjoy this chapter, make sure to comment, like, favorite, and follow this story for future updates. Thank you all and goodnight everybody.**


End file.
